degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Top Ten Most Similar Characters
IN NO PARTICULAR ORDER: *Manny and Alli - Both have strict parents, rebelled against their parents, have best friends that are "goody-two shoes," challenged a queen bee (Alli to Holly J, Manny to Paige), have shown their breasts on camera, change their look outside of school, and left home for a good amount of time. *Clare and Emma - Both smart, have rebellious best friends, loyal to their friends, stand up for what they believe in, very innocent and nice at first, have a similar opening (sticking their tongue out at the camera), dated "bad boys" (Clare dated Eli, Emma dated Sean), and had crushes on guys that weren't meant to be with them (Clare had a crush on Declan, Emma had a crush on Craig). *Paige and Holly J. - both queen bees, became nicer, were a part of powercouples, were captain of Spirit/Power Squad, were (or almost were) romantically involved with Spinner, had jobs at The Dot for a certain amount of time, and ended up working at another food place because they needed money even though they were rich. Both have been kissed by their girl best friend, (Paige kissed Alex and Ellie, Holly J kissed Fiona) *Craig and Peter - Both lead singers of their bands, their bands also had the same drummer, Spinner, both kissed by their gay friend, were into cameras, but now are into music, did drugs when heavily involved with their music and their relationships, and their girlfriends left them to go to another country. *K.C. and Sean - both have criminal records, have a bad-boy look, had social workers, had problems at home, dated good girls, have had negativity issues, had troubled parents, and had secretive lives. *Marco and Riley - both are gay, both have dated girls before coming out to them, both had derogatory statements written about their sexuality in public, both have kissed their guy best friend (Marco kissed Craig, Riley kissed Peter), both of their storylines mainly revolved around their sexuality, both of them had one homophobic parent, both came out to their mother before their father. *Connor and Toby - both computer nerds and geniuses, had friends who became popular and left them behind, had crushes on girls who weren't meant to be with them, (Connor had a crush on Clare, Toby had a crush on Emma). *Hazel and Chantay - Both cheerleaders, were followers of a queen bee and show jealously alot, never really had a big storyline as many of other people or their best friends. *J.T. and Dave - both are class clowns, very funny people, once they became popular they ditch their geek best friends. Liked their friend who changed their looks, (JT to Manny, Dave to Alli). Their comedy got on teachers nerves, (JT to Ms.H, Dave to Ms.Oh), always tried to fit in with the popular kids, and were hopeless romantics. *Jenna and Liberty - both got pregnant by their longtime crush, cheated on with their best friend's boyfriend, and became the other woman, dated class clowns (Liberty dated J.T., Jenna dated Dave.) Both had their baby during bad times. Category:Top Ten List Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi TNG Category:The Boiling Point Category:Season 10 Category:Season 8